


Warm You Up

by mindtravelsx



Series: Draco/Harry Works [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kind of hidden relationship then accidentally out themselves by falling asleep together, M/M, Mostly implied sexual content though, Post-War, Sexual Content, basically fluff, eighth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: “I am only warming you up, love.”





	Warm You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, I am back with some Draco/Harry :) 
> 
> Initially wanted to write some smut, but then I was too lazy ;p Maybe next time ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ! x
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story._

Draco sat on the hard floor in front of the burning fire in the Eighth Year common room, arms wrapped around his body as he tried to warm himself up. 

He’d woken up from endless nightmares - as had been happening since the war had ended - shivering, and although he’d been sweating, his body felt as if it had been frozen over. He’d tried going back to sleep, but found that he was wide awake, and instead decided to go down to sit by the fire. 

The sound of footsteps made him look up to see Harry walk in - a blanket draped over his shoulders, hair ruffled and eyes sleepy. Draco allowed a small smile to form on his face at the sight, eyes following Harry as the boy came over to where Draco was sitting. Harry dropped down next to Draco, shuffling closer and opening one side of his blanket in invitation for Draco to slide underneath. Draco moved closer, pressing into the warm body of his boyfriend and he felt Harry close the blanket tightly around the both of them. 

Draco sighed and revelled in the warmth radiating from the boy beside him.

“What are you doing down here, love?” Harry’s soft voice questioned.

Draco looked at Harry, before turning his head back to the fire, “I was cold,” he whispers back, leaving out the part of the nightmares, knowing that Harry probably knows anyway, and won’t push if Draco doesn’t start about it himself. 

Draco felt Harry’s arms encircle his waist, pulling him closer into the warmth of his body, hands rubbing Draco’s back in attempt to warm him up more and Draco felt his heart swell in his chest. 

They sat in silence for moments, both staring into the fire whilst cuddled up inside of the blanket. 

A soft kiss on his neck made Draco gasp in surprise and he giggled as warm air was blown on his neck, the feeling of air brushing along skin ticklish. Warm lips continued their kissing spree, Draco moaning softly as Harry sucked on his pulsepoint and Harry pulled Draco to sit onto his lap. 

“What are you doing?” Draco asked breathlessly. 

Harry lifted his head, emerald green eyes meeting soft grey ones. A wicked gleam showed in Harry’s eyes. 

“I am only warming you up, love.” 

Draco squealed softly, giggling breathlessly, as he was suddenly pushed back onto the ground. A smirking Harry was leaning over him, straddling his hips, and wet lips found his neck again, warm hands roaming down his body. Draco arched his back off the floor, a moan escaping him as his hips connected with Harry's. 

One of Harry's hands slid underneath his shirt, coming up to play with his nipples, whilst the other found its way between their bodies, sliding down to cup Draco through his pants, and Draco groaned, head dropping back against the ground, as he let Harry take complete control over him. 

-

It was needless to say that minutes later, Draco’s shivering had vanished - as had the nightmares for once - as he slept soundly with a small smile on his face, head rested on the bare, tanned chest of his boyfriend. 

-

(And, it was needless to say, when the other Eighth Year’s students came into the common room, they only cheered softly and muttered a “Finally”, with the exception being Ron, who could be heard exclaiming a “Harry?! With the _ferret? Really?!”_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading , hope you enjoyed it ! Please let me know :) xx


End file.
